ncisfandomcom-20200222-history
Patriot Down (episode)
Patriot Down is the twenty-third episode in NCIS Season 7 and the 161st episode of the entire NCIS series. Synopsis The NCIS team investigate when the remains of a badly-charred body are discovered in a campfire and the team as well as the entire agency are left stunned and grief-stricken when the remains are identified as being those of an agent well known to Gibbs. As he struggles to come to terms with the revelation, Gibbs starts to suspect that the killing an act of revenge against him while the team discover that the final case that the victim worked on before her murder was the rape of a Navy Petty Officer Second Class and following the revelation in Borderland (episode), Abby tries to talk to Gibbs in the hope of getting him to open up about what happened in Mexico twenty years ago but he refuses, forcing Abby to take drastic measures to get Gibbs to listen to her with the two's professional relationship almost reaching breaking point as they engage in a very tense confrontation. Gibbs later heads to Mexico to save his mentor and his mentor's family from an old enemy, only to discover things aren't what they appear to be... Prologue The episode begins with a recap of what happened in the previous episode and ends with Abigail Sciuto quoting Rule 40: "If it seems like someone is out to get you, they are". On a lone beach in Mexico, a horse roams the area. On its back sits a man wearing a bandada with a poncho draped across his entire body while a mask covers his face with a sambro on his head. The horse continues galloping down the beach. A while later, the rider and horse emerge onto a small area covered with nothing but sand and various plants. They both come across a body which has had its head and arms removed. Seconds later, the rider dismounts, heading over to the body in question and as he kneels down, the rider pulls his mask off, revealing that it's none other than NCIS Special Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs. Behind him, a lone figure emerges, their gun pressed against Gibbs's back as the figure sarcastically and mockingly welcomes Gibbs to Mexico. Gibbs just sits there, stunned. It then shows that Gibbs's right hand is reaching for the SIG-Sauer resting in Gibbs's own holster. "Don't even think about it", the figure warns. As the horse stands there, obvious, Gibbs sits there, the gun still pressed against his back. A close-up of Gibbs's right hand which is slowly removing the gun from his holster before it's freed, It then cuts to Gibbs who sits there, his features full of determination which suggests that he's not ready to back down without a fight. Act One Act Two In the bullpen, McGee remarks that according to Macy's personnel file, she left the Los Angeles officer last year under "special circumstances" and that she was transferred to the Force Protection Detachment in Marseilles. As this goes on, Tony stroking an NCIS badge that has a black band pulled over it, signalling that the agency is in mourning remarks that they're supposed to feel safer on American soil. "That could have happened anywhere to any of us", Ziva replies. "That is the risk we take". Gibbs arrives in, stating that the agency is on alert and that the Director has ordered a threat assessment. "So now what?", Ziva wonders. "We assess", McGee explains. "Figure out who killed another female federal agent", Tony states. "And uphold justice to the extent of the law", McGee pipes up. "Or whatever it takes", Tony mutters bitterly. Gibbs then heads back, remarking that Macy was a Marine, an agent and a daughter. He then announces that they're going to explore things from the daughter side and announces that Macy's mother lives on a farm in Cumberland, Maryland before ordering that Macy's mother is to be called and notified that NCIS will be visiting her. "On it", McGee announces. Ziva's phone suddenly rings and she answers it before remarking, "Right away". She then hangs up the phone before calling Gibbs's name. As Gibbs stops, Ziva tells him that a member of Macy's team from Marseilles is calling into MTAC. Act Three Act Four Act Five Major Events *It's revealed that a year has passed since the events in Legend Part 1 (episode) and Legend Part 2 (episode). Trivia *The "Previously on NCIS" is missing on the Region 2 DVD. *The song playing in the background as Gibbs rides across the beach and eventually arrives at Franks's burned house is Johnny Cash- Ain't No Grave. Cast Series Regulars Recurring Cast Other Cast Category:NCIS Episodes Category:NCIS Season 7 Episodes Category:NCIS Episodes written by Gary Glasberg Category:NCIS Episodes directed by Dennis Smith Category:NCIS Episodes featuring James Palmer Category:NCIS Episodes featuring Margaret Allison Hart Category:NCIS Episodes featuring Camila Charo Category:NCIS Episodes featuring Alejandro Rivera Category:NCIS Episodes featuring Jason Paul Dean